You're Sick? No way!
by NizumiIsACookie0.0
Summary: How can a ninja like Neji ever get sick? And it's not like he broke a bone, he caught the cough?


**Author's Note:** The idea behind this is old, yet I wrote it into a story a few weeks ago.

Enjoy.~

* * *

><p><strong>You're Sick? No Way!<strong>

On a bored day with no mission ahead, I went through Konoha. "Hm... I wonder what I could do?" I asked myself. "Hmm... I could-"

"Oi! Yo, yo, Yokiko-chan," Naruto yelled my name to get his attention, waving both of his arms.

"Huh?" Startled I caught sight of him. I smiled as I approached him, and yet I sweat-dropped. Where else would Naruto have been? "Morning, Naruto-kun."

"Morning, Yokiko-chan," Naruto cheered as he slurped on his ramen.

"Nothing special..." I sighed, plumping myself down on a seat next to Naruto. "Nothing is going on..." I was staring at the back wall while Naruto enjoyed his ramen. "And?" I though asked, glancing at him. "Something new happened which I shall know?"

First, he was only eating his noodles before he shouted, "Yeah! Have you heard already?" He grinned at me which wasn't a good sign. He even stopped to eat his ramen.

I stared at him, waiting for him to tell me. "What?"

"Neji." He grinned. I thought this was creepy.

I rose one of my eyebrows. Neji? "The name? Of course!"

"Naah..." He chuckled. "Neji is sick."

My eyes widen in disbelief. "NOO WAY!"

"It's true," he said, slurping on his ramen again. "I was there and saw him in bed."

"No! ... Never! Neji? And sick?" I laughed it off. "You must be mistaken."

"Yeah," he slurped, not paying attention to what I said.

"No... really?" I rose one eyebrow again. "He's sick?"

"Yes," he shouted in my face. "You finally got it?" Then, he grinned.

I glared back at him. "Yea... . Well, then... ." I stroked my hair back and closed my eyes. "I might should pay a visit too... ."

Though my eyes were closed, I heard Naruto slurp. "And when you're there, you will be with him. ... _Alone_ in one room...!" And I could see his grin!

I opened my eyes immediately, my face showing him that he was right. "Shut up, Naruto-kun!"

"Say 'Hi' from me, 'kay, Yokiko-chan?" He pushed his grin more into me.

I rolled my eyes at him as I hopped from my seat. "Yeah, yeah... ."

Just what was Naruto-kun thinking? I was pretty sure that this was just a prank to get back at me because I beat him. I just hit him in a lucky moment... that's all.

Once I reached the Hyuuga's big house, I knocked on the entrance door.

I was expecting Neji to open the door for me, yet, to my surprise, I found Hinata opening it.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan," I sweetened her name. "How are you?"

"I'm f- fine, thank you, Yokiko-chan."

"May I visit Neji?" I asked politely.

"Sure." Hinata smiled shyly. "Come on in." She stepped to the side.

I used the space given to me to walk in. "Thanks." Just before I was on my way up to Neji's room, I turned around, winking at her. "Naruto-kun is at the ramen shop. Just wanted you to know." Quickly I ran up, but I am pretty sure she was a tomato already.

Hm... was Neji sick for real? To finally get the prove if he was or if really not, I knocked on his door.

"In," it came from a firm voice, which I recognized as Neji-kun's.

I let myself in, seeing him in bed. I blinked.

I must have stared rather than looked normal. "What?"

I smiled it off. "Nothing." I shut the door behind me and walked over to him. "So... you're sick for real?"

"... Yes... ."

"Well... I didn't believe that you were sick in the first place... ."

"But I am. As you can see." He glanced down on himself. Thinking that this picture, him in bed, explained it all.

I crossed my arms. "I still don't believe it."

He coughed once, then he faced me, his eyes telling me that he was.

"Of course. I only see you laying in bed. This doesn't make you sick."

He coughed again, putting his right hand before his mouth.

"I'd rather call it... _lazy_!"

"Seriously," he tried to convince me, "I am sick."

"You're not." I stood firm.

"What if I am?" he asked.

"Um... I wouldn't believe that you are? Also, I haven't got a present for you which means that you are not. Because usually I bring sick people get-well-presents. And I haven't got one for you, so you are not!"

Neji coughed again. "Only because you think that I am not." He coughed.

"Yeah... that might be it." I brought my right index finger up to my chin. "Though... you aren't really."

"Why won't you believe-" He coughed hard. "That-" It sounded painful. "I'm sick?" He took a tissue from his night stand, sniffling.

"Come on." I rolled my eyes. "Don't act like you are...!"

"I'm-" It sounded like he coughed his throat out. "I'm-" I was pretty sure his brain was next.

"Stop it," I begged him screaming; I didn't want him to die! I lowered my voice, "You are not, so just cut it out." I sat down on his bed.

While I sat down he picked out his medicine. I was watching him.

He stopped in his movement, glancing at me. "Think it's interesting?"

I smiled. "Yep."

A sudden knock on his door made us turn our heads.

"In," Neji-kun ordered.

Shyly, Hinata opened the door. "M- May I come in?"

Neji opened his mouth; I knew that his mouth would only release something that wasn't nice, so I overrolled his words with mine. "Sure!" I smiled at her. "Come in."

With the corner of my eyes, I could see him glance at me.

Hinata walked in though. "Thank you, Yokiko-chan."

"You are welcome. But you don't have to say thanks... . Actually... this isn't even my room."

"How could that be?" Neji-kun asked sarcastically.

I glanced at him, rolling my eyes. Then I looked back at his cousin.

"H- Here, Neji-san," she said, placing a tray between Neji and me. On top was some food. "Your lunch," she almost whispered out as she spun around.

"Oi? Hi-" But the door shut, making me sigh that she just had walked out. "She's gone... ." I turned my face to completely face the "sick" guy. "Nutcase!" I though did not hit him.

"Why?" he asked, getting himself ready to eat.

"You didn't even say 'thank you'!"

"I didn't even tell her to come-"

"And?" My words slapped him across his face. "Who cares? She's nice to you and all you are is an asshole!" My anger leading me, I got up, stomping one foot away before Neji's reflexes could grab hold of my left wrist. "Ow!"

"Yokiko, wait."

I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry," he admitted.

"Tell Hinata that you are, and I am going to be fine," I told him strictly.

He said nothing.

"Are you going to do it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes," he mumbled out.

"Hina," I yelled right after our agreement. "Hinataa!"

The door opened slowly a few seconds later. "Y- Yes, Yokiko-chan?"

"Neji wants to tell you something."

I didn't turn back to him, so I only heard him say a weak, "Thank you... ." Then he coughed lightly.

Still not looking back, I growled.

Then I felt his eyes on me. "... Hinata," he added. That also was what I wanted him to add.

Satisfied, I smiled.

"What- what for?" Neji's female cousin asked.

"For bringing me my lunch."

"You are welcome, Neji-san," she said in a hurry, and was gone just as quick.

I stared at the door for a few seconds. Neji let go of my wrist and that got me back to this reality. I turned myself around, watching him as he had started to eat.

I assumed he didn't like to be watched. "Something wrong?" But I knew that already.

"You really are sick!" I sat back down on his bed.

He smirked lightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Finally happy?"

I watched him again, but he didn't reply, only eat his lunch.

I was wondering... being sick is nice, isn't it? I've never really been sick. Okay, maybe I broke a few bones in a few missions, but that is nothing like having "the cough". The last time I was sick like that was about 10 years ago...!

"What are you thinking of?" he asked as if he could read my mind.

"Huh? Uh... ."

"What was your thought about?" he asked more for small talk than curiosity.

"Um... I... I just thought about being sick. I want to be sick too. It's not fair!" I leaped up on my feet and crossed my arms.

"What sickness?"

"Well, I love to cough...!"

"Be happy that you are not," he said between his bites.

"Why?" I rose one of my eyebrows.

"I miss training," he said.

I believed him, yet I said something different for entertainment, "Come on." I jumped in the middle of his bed, but missed his legs on purpose. "You like it too," I teased him.

"I do not-" He coughed hard again. "-like it. I want to trai-" These coughs seemed to have a plan of destroying him.

"You are sick," I admitted. "Honestly. But in your brain." I tapped my head as I grinned brightly and jumped back off his bed before he could do anything worse than glare me to death. "Aww, the poor, sick Neji-kun can't do anything," I teased him once again as I was in a safe area.

"Just wait until I'm healthy again, Yokiko-chan," he warned me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "'kay. I wait... ." After a few seconds of waiting, I laughed. "Aww, nothing's happened!"

Through my teary eyes of joy, he looked at me like a 'are you serious' face, which cracked me up.

After a while I was able to calm myself, wiping my tears off. I propped one of my hands on my knee for support as I looked at Neji-kun. He ate his lunch, probably he had ignored my laughter just as much as I enjoyed it. "Yo, Neji-kun," I said back to normal, "I'll be right back." And with this I left his room.

I ran over to Hinata's room. I know where her room is. Neji and I have been friends for quite some time. I peeked my head in to her room.

She looked up from a scroll. "Yokiko-chan?"

"Hi," I greeted her the second time today. "Um, I wanted to bake some cookies for Neji-kun, is that okay?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"Thanks," I said and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going, Yokiko-chan?" She asked me in a quiet tone, as usually.

I turned my head half-way, raising one of my eyebrows. "Home?"

"I..." She played with her fingers. "I thought you wanted to bake them here. I mean, you can if you want to. I could help you... ."

"Aw, really?" Suddenly I was boosted with energy. "Thank you, Hinata-chan!"

About one to two hours later, and a lot of fun in the kitchen with Hinata, I was back to standing on Neji-kun's door. In one hand I held the plate of cookies like a professional waitress, with the other, I knocked on his door. Yet as nothing commanded 'in', I opened his door. "Neji-kun?" I looked at his bed. "Oh... ." He must have fallen asleep while I was gone. Just too cute the way he looked when he slept.

Not wanting to wake him, I placed the plate of the cookies on a free spot on his night stand. Hm... he looked so cute and well... I laid down next to him, yet I was careful to leave some space.

Breathing in, I closed my eyes to relax for a moment. It was so peaceful in here. Neji-kun's smell was in my nose; I snuggled up in his free pillow. It smelled full of Neji - in a good way.

Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around me - Neji's arm. I threw my eyes open. "Neji, Nejiii," I whisper screamed, trying not to wake him. "I want to be free. Please, let go of me...!"

As I was busy trying to push his arm up and put it beside, a too familiar voice said, "What if I don't want to let you go?"

I shot my face up. He was awake! I was questioning myself for how long. I grinned nervously. "Hi?"

"Do you still intend to be sick?" He asked as if we were discussing a business plan. His eyes didn't allow mine to look away.

"Yeah," I answered. "But what-"

Neji could surprise me, but I never expected him to kiss me. His lips were so soft, his breath like a drug. He rolled on top of me, his arms landing next to me on each side. His hair fell gently down over his shoulders. That aside, he had pretty long hair, even longer than mine. And yet, I didn't care about his hair as his tongue licked over my upper lip. Slowly he pulled away, his breath stroking my face. "Already out of air?" His slight smirk teased me. He was the one sick and he teased me about that I have no breath?

"No." I narrowed my eyes. But I still have one question... ."

"Out with it."

"Why did you ask me if I want to be sick?"

"Haven't you got it yet?" His smirk taunted me gently.

"No?" I asked with squinted eyes, knowing that he was up to something.

"When someone who is sick, gets in-touch with a healthy, other person, that other person becomes sick as well."

"Ah... ." I was starting to see the light. "I got it. Wow, you're smart, Sexy Hair."

"Stop calling me that."

"S-" But his lips sucked my breath in an other time, sending me off into wonderland.


End file.
